A LESSON FOR BABY BEEL
by Qiaros
Summary: A lesson for Baby Beel..What it's about?


**A LESSON FOR BABY BEEL**

_A long-long time ago, there was a very-very handsome, cool; popular, respected by all young man sitting on the floor in his room lectures his 'son' what is means about life as a man…_

"Listen here, Baby Beel." Oga begin his speech.

"DAH!" Baby Beel respond it.

"As a man, you shouldn't show your weakness in front of everyone especially **ME**! Got it the 1st steps?"

"DAH!"Beel understood it.

"Okay. 2nd step is; hit someone who gotten in your line. Show your pride as a man. Got it?"

"DAH!"

"Then, always show no MERCYwhen you beat them up!"

"DAH!"

"Always brave even when you are in the worse condition. Don't run away. Got it?"

"DAH!"

"And lastly…" Oga scratched his head try to remember what he wanted to said.

Baby Beel rolling his body because he bored and he became impatience when Oga didn't give any more speech. Because of Oga's stance by a few minutes, Baby Beel cried loudly with his electric shock astonished Oga.

After paralyzed about a few hours, Suddenly Oga woke up hurriedly.

"Ah! I remember now. Thanks for shocking me, Baby Beel."Ogagentlypatted BabyBeel'shead.

"DABUH!"Beel shouted happily after his 'father' praised him like that.

"Okay, we continued it. Lastly, don't hit or teased them or make a girl crying…Got it?"

"DAH?"Beel look puzzled with the last session.

"What? You don't understand it?"

"DAH…DABUH?"It seems likeBeel don't get it at all.

Oga took his hand to Baby Beel's head and messed up his hair while said, "Listen well Baby Beel. We, as a man can't hit the girl because of their physicals and mental. Normally, God created them (girl) as weak and pathetic creatures. They also have sensitive feeling and easily crying out loud. We can't stand up with their annoying manner and do not like looking for a problem with women. Don't you understand it, Baby Beel? Don't make me give you a damn speech anymore**. **UNDERSTOOD?"

Beel however, just scratches his head and rolling-rolling down and finally sit down quietly. Suddenly, he took out of the pacifier from his mouth and began pressed it with his little finger. Oga just watched what Baby Beel doing right now with his face full of demand.

"What the heck is he doing right now?" though Oga.

Soon, he heard a foot stepped running to his room and slammed the door.

"Master, are you in emergency to tell me about the enemies? When they began to attack and…where is Oga?"Hilda come towards Beel and realized that Oga isn't there with her master.

"Like a shit you, BITCH!"Oga grabbed his bleeding nose from the effect of Hilda's slammed the door.

"Who told you to slam the door before you take a permission to come in? You're BITCH!"

"Then who told you to sit behind the door, you DAMN FOOL." She replied nonchalantly.

Before the World War 3 began, Beel stopped them with his electric shocks...v-v"

After a few minutes, Hilda wanted to continue her question but get cut by Oga's.

"How do you know Baby Beel want to see you? He didn't and cannot shout your name. How do you know it really?"

"It is because of his pacifier. This pacifier is made especially to royal family as communications equipment with their maid or servant when they were infants. It is easy to use it. Just press the pacifier and give the signal to my phone. As simple as that." said Hilda proudly to with the product from Hell.

Oga just gives a blank expression as result of Hilda's explanation. He seems like he didn't get it at all.

"You're just wasting my saliva to explain it to you, you're DAMN FOOL!"

"So, master. What's so urgent to call me out like that?"Hilda asked to Baby Beel.

Baby Beel raised his hand and pointed to Hilda's phone. Understand with his order, Hilda hurriedly give her phone to Baby Beel. Then, Baby Beel touched the screen and searching something until he found The Great Demon Lord picture. He showed it to Hilda.

"Dah! Dah! Dabuh! Da! Da! Da!"Baby Beel panicked while worry shown on his face to Hilda.

"WHAT? You mean The Lord was seriously ill? I'm going to check him up! Oga, take care of master till I've come back, UNDERSTOOD!" Hilda hurriedly run to her room packing the stuff to go back to Makai and called Alaindelon to transfer her to Makai. After Alaindelon disappeared from their sight, Oga began to asked,

"Baby Beel…It is a lie, right?"

"Da!"Baby Beel laugh happily. He felt joyful when he succeeds to trick someone like Hilda.

Seeing Baby Beel's reaction, Oga think, "_It must be nice to become a baby. No worries for anything risky to him._"

_That night, an hour after Hilda finally comes back…_

As usually, Hilda was helped her 'mother in law' prepared dinner. But somehow, she's seems so gloomy. Then, they served it on the table. Oga thought about something. Regularly, she prepared a usual her own make 'chemical food'; croquettes and served in front of him but she didn't. She just takes a bowl of croquettes and kept it to herself. When all of the members' family is gathered at the dinning table, they eating silently until Misaki broke the state,

"Well Hilda-chan, how about your 'father'? How is his going on right now?"

"He's just fine. As usually, he always healthy and become more healthy when I'm around."

"He must be miss you, you know." teased Misaki.

Hilda just smile and continued to eat. After they finished their dinner, Oga said to Hilda that Baby Beel just joking around. As he though, Hilda clapped her hand while applaud her master.

"You have grown up, Young Master! You know how to make a joke with everyone. Hilda has a gift special for you, Master!"

When she shows the gift, Oga and Baby Beel become pale. They didn't know that the gift is poisoned croquette make by Hilda. Baby Beel crossed his hand symbol that he refuse to eat that devilish croquette.

"What? You don't want it? I make it with a full of love to present it to you, Young Master. Please..Eat this.." Hilda's face shows a sense of miserable and said softly while the black demonic aura on her back.

"Beel, remember our lesson from before. Remember the steps 4, always brave even when you are in the worse condition."

"Dadadadadadadadada!"Baby Beel rebelled and run away to shrug off from evilly laughing croquette.

"You have to test it, Master. It's yummy!' Hilda ran to get Baby Beel. She caught him and feed him her croquettes.

Oga just looking Baby Beel with sympathized appeared at his face. He couldn't stop the demon wet nurse for forced Baby Beel to eat. After Baby Beel finished eating his 'gift', Oga brought him to their room and whispered, "Moral of today, do not like looking for a problem with women because they are very cunning in planning something beyond expectations. So, the moral is; don't make a mess with the woman. Understood?"

"Dah.." sighed Baby Beel.


End file.
